


HARRY POTTER COVER SONG WITH VOCALS: A Window To The Past

by Filmbard



Series: FILMBARD COVERS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Mentor Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmbard/pseuds/Filmbard
Summary: I can see her in your eyes.Her beauty saved, it never dies.As long as sun will shine on you,her memory will live in you too...Our very first song for the project FILMBARD about Severus' love for Lily and for Harry himself. What we aim for is to deliver a lot of great film/tv shows music with ORIGINAL LYRICS. We are fans and we want to share our art with fans. Check it out and let us know what you think! :)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: FILMBARD COVERS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Lyrics

**A Window To The Past – Harry Potter Cover Song**   
**Lyrics written by Nikola Čabáková**

I can see her in your eyes.  
Her beauty saved, it never dies.

As long as sun will shine on you,  
Her memory will live in you too.

For so long I wanted to  
Lie about that what is true.  
But I cannot hide anymore,  
I care for you, boy,  
Just as I loved her.

So if you ever feel alone,  
If your heart would groan and moan,  
Remember you have friends, you have me,  
And I will protect  
What she held so dear…

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to subscribe! The next song is going out in a week time. :)


End file.
